Broken
by silentdreamer126
Summary: Gambit and Rogue have been dating for a month. Rogue accidently absorbs him and sees something that could possibly end their relationship. Takes place several months after the Apocolpyse Incident. Gambit has joined the X-Men. ROMY. R&R


_Summery: Rogue is mad with Remy after accidentally absorbing him on their date (they have been dating for a month; since Rogue finally agreed to go out with Gambit. And one date turned to two etc.). Takes place about several months after the Apocalypse incident. Gambit and Colossus have left the Acolytes and joined the X-Men._

_This is my first ROMY fic so I hope I portrayed the characters and got their accents right or at least halfway decent._

_Disclaimer: I don't own X-Men Evolution or the idea for X-men Marvel comics does. I only have claims to the idea for this story._

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Chere?" a man wearing his signature brown trench coat asked, knocking on the door. She was already pretty livid at him and he didn't want to make it worst by breaking into her room when she obviously wanted to be alone and end up throwing something at his handsome face. It would be even worse if she could use his powers.

When he got no answer her became worried. What if she had left? He could deal with a lot of things but he'd be devastated if he could never see her belle face or her eyes – her eyes that sparkled with a life that only he could bring out of her; those two gems she called eyes reminded him of the finest emeralds.

He made quick work of the lock, before turning the knob slowly. He hesitated, not sure what her reaction would be to seeing him. Sighing he pushed the door the rest of the way open.

The man looked into the dark room, easily seeing her lying with her head in her pillow as she cried. His demonic eyes could see her perfectly in the dark from where he stood at the entrance to her room.

She was beautiful, and he couldn't take his unique eyes off the girl – no woman – who had stolen his – the King of Hearts – heart without even meaning too. She had changed everything. She was the reason that he had even decided to join the X-Men. She was the reason that he could never return to his home in New Orleans again.

"Rogue," he murmured softly, looking at her. His normally flirtatious smirk was replaced with a slight frown. He was the cause of her pain.

The southern belle's head shot up at the sound of her name coming from _his _lips. Her heart began to pound faster in her chest like it always did in his presence. She did not want to feel like this, this was his entire fault; yet her heart ached for him.

She wanted him to hold her and to comfort her. But he was the one that had betrayed her. How could she trust him after seeing that - after seeing him with someone else? Someone that wasn't her.

She had placed up walls. Done everything she could so it wouldn't happen again. She wasn't sure when he had broken down her carefully placed barriers. But he had done it. He had gotten her to open up to him. To trust him. The Prince of Thieves had gotten past her barriers and in the process had stolen her heart.

She didn't let her pain and betral show outwardly, she wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing that he had hurt her. She had been betrayed so many times she wasn't sure who to trust. She should have known that he would betray her eventually; he had already lied to her and used her just like the others. But she still let him in; she forgave him. And he broke her trust again.

She wouldn't look into his eyes; his hypnotic, beautiful eyes. If she did he could make her trust him again. He would tell her more lies. He'd make her forget everything that he did. He had hurt her. He had lied to her. After all the times he had told her he cared he ended up using her again. He had lied to her. He had broken his promise.

She wasn't even really looking at him. She was looking at a memory that didn't belong to her. All she could see was _her_ face; the beautiful face of the other woman – the woman who held _his_ heart.

She was everything a man could ask for, perfect blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. And he loves her and she loves him. And worse of all they were married.

Rogue was torturing herself; she kept replaying their wedding through his eyes. He was watching Belladonna walk down the aisle in her tradition long white wedding gown. Rogue watched as the minister started the ceremony and spoke their vows. She replayed the countless times they were together, them laughing, them kissing, each and every moment of them together.

And Rogue was jealous, jealous of the other women, wishing that he was one to tell her that he loved her like he did Belle, wishing he could kiss her and hold her like he did with Belle. Rogue was furious, her eyes flashed dangerously; she continued to replay all the memories he had of Belladonna. His _wife_!

She brought herself to the present switching her glare to him. She looked fully into her eyes. Knowing that all he would see was her anger, and that he wouldn't see her hurt with his eyes – those God damn, gorgeous, all knowing, red on black eyes.

"Git out, Swamp Rat."

Her voice was cold and emotionless as she spoke.

His unique eyes never left her beautiful face. Her hair was messed up and her trademark white strands framed her pale face. Her green eyes flashed with fire, while tear marked trailed down her cheeks. Anger and pain warred with each other.

His heart clenched painfully at the thought of being the reason for pain. He had did this to her, he had hurt his ange.

"Remy sorry, chere," he spoke, his voice, a soft whisper, sounded loud in the quiet room. Before she could retort, he continued. "Please allow 'im t' explain," he pleaded, his red on black eyes were so sincere Rogue couldn't look away. Her breathing picked up a notch as she gazed, dazed into this beautiful eyes.

The southern belle couldn't speak for several seconds. She blinked and suddenly she remembered that she was mad at him and that he had spoken.

"Fahne, ya got ten minutes, Gambit, before Ah kick your Cajun ass outta here," came her confident reply, her Mississippi accent thinker then normal. Her voice was devoid of all emotions as she spoke; causing Remy LeBeau's heart to break just a little more.

She had her mask on. Something that Remy could see past easily after getting to know her so well in last month that they've been dating. She always did that when she didn't want him to know something. His Rogue was too stubborn to let him know that he had hurt her.

Gambit had to explain to her the truth about Belle. He took a deep breath, "Remy should 'ave told y' 'bout Belle, chere," he told her, his eyes not once leaving her green ones. "But it just never came up. And he just didn' know how t' tell y'. He'd thought y' hate 'im if y' knew.

"But moi and Belladonna never got married, chere," he told her. Remy could see some confusion in her eyes and could see that she was listening. The mask on her face slowly began to disappear. "We were suppose t', but Remy realized he was making a big mistake." Gambit paused.

"Ah was suppose' to marry Belle t' end the feud between the Guilds. And at firs' Ah I thought Ah was in love wit' her," he sighed, thinking back to his life before Magneto had found him, his life of being used by Jean Luc and the rest of the Guild.

"Everyt'ing was perfect, we were gonna get married but when Ah came back to N'Awlins after joinin' Magneto, Ah realized Ah was makin' a mistake. Ah thought Ah loved Belle. But I realized Ah didn'. And Ah know this may sound cliché chere, but Ah didn't know what love was 'til Ah met y'."

Gambit sighed, he never planned on telling her like this, he planned to make it romantic but now seemed like now would have to do, "Je t'amie, moi chere."

Before Rogue had a chance to reply, and possibly tell him that she didn't feel the same. Remy continued like he hadn't just admitted to being in love with Rogue. "But Ah still had an obligation to the Guild, even if they did use moi. An' if Remy could end the hundred year feud, he would marry Belladonna.

"But as Ah stood at the altar, Remy realized that if he married Belle, he could never happy. Belle wasn't the femme that Remy wanted t' marry. He'd marry when he ready and not jus' cause he has t'.

"So Remy told his pere to forget it, and high tailed it outta there. There was a very angry Belladonna and a bunch of mad Assassins and Thieves after 'im so he left. Hadn' been back to N'Awlins since. Don' t'ink he be allowed back home anytime soon. So Remy came back to see the femme who held his lucky lady and joined the X-Men."

Rogue was looking into Gambits eyes and could see that he was telling the truth. Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Remy loved her; he never meant to hurt her. She had misunderstood.

Rogue shifted through Remy's psyche and watched the wedding one last time. This time actually paying attention to what he was thinking as he watched Belladonna. She could see that Remy was telling the truth when he said that he didn't love the Assassin. Rogue continued to watch as Belle said "I do" and watched through Remy's mind him telling her that he couldn't do this. She could see the hurt in Belle's eyes as well as her hate. She heard him saying a few choice words to the Guilds leaders. And then running from the wedding chapel before Belle could kill him.

She could see with perfect clarity Remy pulling some cards from his pocket and throw them behind him as he jumped on his motorcycle and drove to his apartment in New Orleans to pick up some of his things. Before leaving his home behind and heading back to Bayville.

Rogue jumped off her bed and flung herself into Gambits arms almost knocking him over. The Goth had tears streaming down her face, ruining her make-up. She was being stupid but she didn't care. Her make-up was probably ruined anyway.

Gambit carried her to her bed and lay down beside her, as he held her in his arms. He was careful to not touch her skin.

Rogue looked up into Gambits eyes, curious, "Did ya mean it Rems?"

He understood and nodded, kissing the top of her head through her hair. "Oui, je t'amie Rogue, always have."

"Ah love ya too, sugah." Rogue told him, snuggling in closer, before falling asleep in his arms.

Remy smiled happily, he was in love with Rogue and she loved him. He pulled her closer to him. Who cared if she was untouchable, there were ways around her mutation. And it didn't matter if they could touch or not. Gambit would do everything he could to help her control it.

He kissed her head one more time before falling to sleep.

Half an hour later Logan parked his motorcycle into the garage and walked through the front doors of the institute before making his way upstairs; he caught a scent in Stripes room that shouldn't have been there. Gumbo.

Wolverine opened her door and saw Stripes fast a sleep in Gumbo's arms. He growled, before looking closer. He smelled dried tears and sighed before closing the door.

He wasn't happy about it, and he didn't trust the Cajun, but he'd let it slid this one time. Stripes was happy, so he'd have to deal with the fact that she was in a relationship with the Cajun. But if Gumbo ever hurt her he'd have to deal with Wolverine personally.

But for now he'd let them couple sleep.

Logan smirked. Besides he could always talk to them about it in the morning.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

_Okay, for those of you who didn't notice, this is obviously after the whole Apocalypse incident. And I believe that at this time Remy was getting married to Belladonna. I'm not 100% sure if that is what's really happened but it fit my story. _

_This story will take place a bit after the future image that Xavier had seen at the end of season 4; where Gambit and Colossus have obviously joined the X-Men. And Gambit has his hand on Rogue's shoulder. Not the future, future image where everyone seems older and Rogue isn't wearing gloves._

_There are also many different versions of how Remy was exiled from New Orleans and one of them involved Remy dueling Julian who challenged him and Remy accidentally killing him. And another I believe involves Remy himself backing out of the wedding and telling the Guilds to "stove the marriage contract where the sun don't shine", or something to that extent. _

_And for this story I'm doing the latter option because it make more sense considering that this would be after Cajun Spices and Remy would already feel something for Rogue. So it would make sense if he skips out of the wedding and in the end decided not to marry Belladonna. This also makes it so that they do in fact never get married._

_Now that I cleared all that stuff up. Tell me what you think, and please review. Come on ya know you want too. _

_Thanks for reading,_

_-silent_


End file.
